<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bad Touch by LionessRinoaVIII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364597">The Bad Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII'>LionessRinoaVIII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMAA Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Companion Piece, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Laguna Loire in a thong, Lemon, Long Hair, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, President Loire Can Fuck Me Six Ways to Sunday, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, You'll thank me later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laguna Loire sneaks away for a little R&amp;R with a certain ex-Sorceress. PWP, Lemon, Final Fantasy VIII gone wild. You don't have to read Send Me an Angel to enjoy, but it is a companion piece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edea Kramer/Laguna Loire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMAA Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bad Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadrea/gifts">Xadrea</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> It had been an ordeal, sneaking off to see Edea. Love Rinoa as he did, Laguna thought she was the nosiest angel he had ever met. Watcha doin, where’re you goin, why can’t Julie and I go with you? He wasn’t sure how Squall handled it, Raine had been the exact opposite. It was a dreary and stormy afternoon, and between that and the morphine Cid was bound to be sleeping. He almost felt dirty, sneaking around like this, but the night that she’d told him what Cid had done…that she wept in his arms…it had changed his perception of everything. How anyone could betray a woman that beautiful was beyond him. The woman that had raised his child.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            Laguna slicked his long black hair back and nervously fiddled with the roses in his hands as he approached the entrance to Sanctuary Heartilly. The former president of Esthar wasn’t wearing much at all under his long coat, and his nerves were eating him alive. The last thing he’d expected on a Tuesday afternoon was for a goddess on earth to call and proposition him. He knew she was lonely…and to be perfectly honest, it had been too long since he’d been in the company of anyone he had an interest in. He was lonely too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            It was Rinoa’s cousin, Snow, who answered the door when rapped, and his stomach twisted like a pretzel. He knew she and his daughter-in-law weren’t close, but he prayed she wouldn’t open her mouth. It wasn’t her business to tell. Snow was stand-offish and didn’t say much as she opened the door for him, gesturing to Edea’s room with a sickened look on her face. Miss high and mighty clearly didn’t approve. He supposed he couldn’t blame her. Snow had been tasked with taking care of Cid for months, and he was sure a bit of a bond had probably been forged.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            Laguna smiled at her, but decided not to poke the bear by speaking. He was awkward enough as it was, and her caramel eyes were imagining his entire body on fire, he was sure. He could feel his leg seizing and he swore under his breath as he limped toward Edea’s bedroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Every goddamn time, get it together Loire. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His sweaty hands almost failed to make noise as he knocked on her door, and when her silky voice slipped through the mahogany he almost came on the spot. He supposed not making love to anyone but yourself for twenty plus years would do that to you. When the door creaked open he glued his eyes to the shaggy carpet beneath his feet, avoiding her amber gaze entirely as he shuffled inside.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m happy to see you.” Edea purred, sliding off the bed to greet her new flame. She thought Laguna’s bashfulness was the sexiest thing in the world. It had been so long since anyone had let her take the lead, be the aggressive or forward one. She was going to enjoy this. Edea was soft hearted, but she had been a party girl in her youth, and Cid had all but squandered that. She wasn’t letting Mr. President off the hook so easily. She trailed her slender fingers along his collar bone, eliciting a shudder as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “What are you hiding under that coat, hmm?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            Laguna battled with his leg to stay standing, choking back the pain to grin at her as he finally allowed himself to drink her in. Her pale form was tucked so delicately into a tight black corset, and her legs were garnished in thigh highs of the same color. Her long hair was curled in ringlets at her hips, and her good eye was brushed in a beautiful smoky purple eyeshadow. She looked more beautiful than he was deserving of. He swallowed hard and handed her the flowers. “T-These are for y-you…I hope you like r-roses. One time when I was younger I was at a f-flower shop a-and—”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            “Shhh.” She whispered, pressing a finger to his lips firmly. She took the bouquet from him and sniffed it gently, smiling before she moved to place them in a vase by her bed. “I do so love a thoughtful man. Thank you.” She didn’t give him time to respond before she sauntered back over to him, pushing her fingers underneath his coat and sliding it off his shoulders. It crumbled to the floor like it was made of bread, and Edea licked her plump lips at the sight of what lay beneath. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laguna was in his silken midnight blue robe, and what little chest hair he had poked through the folds to beckon her. It was short, and his muscular legs were on display for her. She took his trembling hands in her own and placed them on her breasts. They were larger than he’d imagined them to be. The plain way that she normally dressed hid a lot of what her hourglass figure had to offer. Laguna could feel his face heat as if it were a stove, and timidly pawed at her tits, which were soft even </span>
  <span>against</span>
  <span> the rough fabric of the corset. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Laguna. Quit being lame or she’s </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>gonna</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> be </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>disappointed</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chided himself, tucking away the fear flooding through his mind. Laguna had been a charmer in his prime, but he’d only ever been intimate with Raine. This was...difficult on more than one level for him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Edea</span>
  <span> was being patient with him and she guided his hands to the hooks in the center of her bodice, helping him unclasp the one at the top. Laguna took that as an invitation, and he made quick work of peeling the contraption off her. Her breasts flung forward, and Laguna seemed to spring into action at the lovely sight of her pert round nipples. He leaned forward and sucked one into his mouth eagerly, and </span>
  <span>Edea</span>
  <span> gasped at the surprising move as he backed her up against her bed. “Well, well. Looks like someone found his sea legs.”  Laguna laughed around her appendage, and the vibration traveled straight between her thighs. She needed him on this bed </span>
  <em>
    <span>now. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Edea</span>
  <span> gripped him with a strength that caught him off guard, wrestling him underneath her and shoving his back down on the bed as she climbed on top of him. The charming lopsided grin that graced his features as she straddled him was disarming and her heart stuttered in her chest for a moment. Laguna was fifty years old but he looked like he was still thirty, and she salivated as her hands tugged frantically at the sash holding that damned robe together. It slid off his body with ease, revealing a tone and muscular but lithe torso. </span>
  <span>Edea</span>
  <span> wanted to laugh at the fact that he had packed his manhood into a tight lime green thong, but Laguna was massive, and she couldn’t pretend that her underwear wasn’t soaking at the thought of having him inside of her. “I know you aren’t shy, Laguna Loire. You’re holding back on me.” She purred, grinding her hips down against his sheathed erection. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laguna’s cock twitched, and he wasn’t sure he had it in him to be a gentleman anymore. She was pushing his restraint. His nerves were dissolving and his confidence was growing traction at the pure lust that was dripping from her expression. She wanted him bad, and who was he to deny anything to a pretty lady? “How bad do you want me?” He whispered, offering a cheesy smile and wiggling his eyebrows at her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mmm</span>
  <span>. You tell me, Daddy.” </span>
  <span>Edea</span>
  <span> worked her fingers into his thong, tugging his penis out and rolling it into her mouth. Laguna swore at the sudden contact, running his fingers through his hair to distract himself from the shock. He reached down to grip the sides of her underwear, jerking the fabric forward hard and snapping the seams. He flung the shredded material off to the side and slid a finger into her hot sex. She growled, half in </span>
  <span>annoyance</span>
  <span> half in pleasure, and she instinctively bucked down into his touch. She was so wet for him, and his dick throbbed in need </span>
  <span>at the</span>
  <span> very thought. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>        He pulled her gently from between his legs to kiss her, and his mouth found its way back to her nipple as he slid an extra digit inside her tightness. </span>
  <span>Edea</span>
  <span> hadn’t done this in so long, and she wanted to cry at how amazing such simple contact felt. He rolled her nipple between his teeth, and her lower half clenched around his hand as his thumb found its way to her clit. Her knees wobbled on the mattress, and her eye rolled back as she felt herself swell against his calloused fingers. “S-Stop I’m </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> die.” She breathed, ashamed of the slick pool that had drenched his arm. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laguna smirked and shimmied down the bed so he could pull her skinny body on top of his face. He wanted to taste her, to ravage her, but she clucked her tongue and wagged a finger down at him. “Don’t you dare.” Laguna was momentarily confused. Raine had never once refused head, it had been her favorite part of sex. </span>
  <span>Edea</span>
  <span> was uninterested in prolonging the charade. Her pussy was burning with need, and if he didn’t raw her into oblivion she was going to scream. “Fuck me.” She demanded, earning a loud chuckle from Laguna. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bossy, bossy.” Laguna grabbed </span>
  <span>Edea’s</span>
  <span> thighs and rolled them over, switching positions as he kicked his thong the rest of the way off. His erection was leaking and he was so hard it was almost painful. He had her rear to him, and he grabbed her hips in </span>
  <span>preparation</span>
  <span> to do exactly what she asked for. He was going to fuck the shit out of her. He petted her silky hair gently, pulling it back into his own hair tie as he let his obsidian locks flop down into his face. “Is that better, sweetheart, can you see? Can you breathe, am I pressing you down too hard?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The tenderness to his tone touched her heart, but she wasn’t interested in romantics right now. She growled in response, and he laughed again. She was wild, and he was living for it. He rammed his body forward, filling her to the hilt as he shoved her hips backward to sit on his cock. She screamed, instinctively grinding back on him as she savored the feeling of being completely stretched. “G-Goddamn it, Laguna!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laguna’s body went into overdrive at the sensation of her body clamping down around his rigid member. He wrapped her ponytail around his hand and tugged on it, earning a lascivious moan as his nails dug deep into her ass cheeks. He thrust into her hard, the head of his penis massaging her insides into pure liquid. It was like she had never been touched before, and she was so close to coming undone. She buried her face into the </span>
  <span>mattress</span>
  <span>, panting hard as her legs began to shake violently. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“B-Baby you feel so—</span>
  <span>ngh</span>
  <span>!” Laguna picked up the pace, losing his mind as his eyes screwed completely shut. He was seeing stars in the dark of his </span>
  <span>consciousness</span>
  <span>, and the friction engulfing his manhood was driving him into a mode that was primal. He couldn’t stop, pounding into her again and again until he felt her orgasm explode around his dick. She shrieked, her entire body convulsing as her tight pussy suffocated his erection. “O-Oh...ugh...Edea!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A sweltering heat swirled in his belly, and a </span>
  <span>guttural</span>
  <span> scream belted from his throat as white hot cum shot from his body. He painted her insides with his seed, and she went completely limp around him as her body gave out into the plush of the bed. She had never made love like that before, even prior to Cid becoming ill. “Y-You are...wow.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laguna blushed hard, rolling off to the side and pulling </span>
  <span>Edea’s</span>
  <span> body into a spooning position. She curled up against him, sticking to his skin as a thick layer of </span>
  <span>perspiration</span>
  <span> continued to ooze from their pores. Neither seemed to care, and </span>
  <span>Edea</span>
  <span> trailed a finger teasingly along his naval. She opened her mouth to say something, but her cut her off, refusing to meet her gaze. “I think I love you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Edea</span>
  <span> was quiet for a long moment after that. She didn’t know what to say. He was...Squall’s father. A child that she had </span>
  <span>loved</span>
  <span> with her whole heart. And she was married, and things were so...messy. She smiled at him, finally, and pressed a gentle kiss to the crook of his neck. “Goodnight, Laguna. I’ll see you in the morning.”                 </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>